Episode 0: The Boy Of Tennessee
by Dequincyx
Summary: RE-UPLOADED. Read 'The Boy Of Oz' first. In (1999) Tennessee, after learning that his mother is pregnant, a 9 year old boy runs away from home, thinking that the new baby will replace him. ORIGINALLY UPLOADED IN (2016).


**EPISODE 0: THE BOY OF TENNESSEE.**

 **(1919)**

On a dark, scary, stormy and rainy night in (1919), a man and a 10 year old boy were walking through a dark forest, each carrying a lit lantern. They walked up to a carrage that two horses were tide to. Inside the carrage was an unknown object covered with a white sheet.

The man pulled the sheet off the object, revealing it to be a chained up treasure chest.

The boy proceeded to pull the chest off the carrage, but was stopped by the sound of howling noises.

"Don't worry, it's just a pack of wolves. Come on, we're almost rid of it." Said the man.

The boy and the man then grabbed the chained up treasure chest by both handles and picked it up off the carrage and carried it over to a dug hole where two shouvals were. They threw the chest inside the hole, picked up the shouvals, and began burrying it.

The boy tripped and fell into the hole. He then heard the sound of whispering coming from inside the chest. "Frank, it's after me!"

"Grab on!" Said the man known as Frank, offering his hand to the boy.

The boy grabbed ahold of Frank's hand and the man pulled him up out of the hole.

"Run! Run!" The boy proceeded to run away, but Frank grabbed ahold of his arm, stopping him.

"No, Johnnathen. We have to finish this, come on." Said Frank. He then continued burrying the chest.

"What if someone digs it up?" Asked the boy known as Johnnathen.

Frank turned to Johnnathen. "May God have mercy on his soul."

Later, once Frank and Johnnathen were finished burrying the chest, they got in the carrage and the horses carried them off through the forest, leaving behind the now burried chest.

The creepy whispering sounds could still be heard beneath the ground.

 **Oz**

 **##################################################################################**

 **(1999)**

 **Tennessee. January 1'st.**

89 years later, On New Year's Day in (1999) Tennessee, at a restaurant called "GRANDMA VIKI'S DINER," three men were cleaning up a table and removing the plates, forks, spoons, knives and glasses.

"Hey, man, how many more times are we gonna clean up this table? It makes no sense to just clean it up and start all over again after some customers have used it." Said the first man.

Just then, a little furry Jack Russell Terrior barked as it came running into the room and chased after one of the men, who was running from the dog.

"(Laughing) Look at him!" Laughed the second man.

The dog chased the man up one of the table's chairs and continued barking and the three men and all the customers started laughing at the scene.

(Laughing) Get 'em, boy, get 'em." Said the first man.

"He looks scared out of his wits." The second man laughed.

"And he looks like he might wet himself too." Added the first man.

"That is a vicious K-9!" Said the third man.

"Man, this is harmless Terrior." Said the second man.

"And that's a big old scardy cat." Said the first man.

"Oh sure. Go own and laugh, he cain't bight through them cowboy boots you got own." Said the third man.

The first man laughed.

"Friday? Friday!" Called a boy as he entered into the room. He was 9 years old, he had long brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a gray short sleeve t-shirt, a black wristband, a pair of blue shorts that went down to his knees and a pair of white sneekers. He then noticed that the dog standing on it's hind legs near a chair that the third man was standing on. "Friday, come back here." He said as he walked over to the chair where his dog was.

"Good evening, Aiden. Mo found your dog for you." Said the first man.

Aiden walked over to the chair and picked up the dog known as Friday. "I told you, you can't come with me."

"Go with you?" Mo got down from the chair. "Go where? Are you taking a trip?"

"Well, something like that." Said Aiden.

"What does that mean?" Asked the first man.

Aiden: "It means that..."

Aiden was cut off by the buzzing, flickering lights in the diner. After a few minutes, the buzzing and flickering stopped.

"What was that?" Asked the first man.

"I don't know. A power surge, maybe?" Said the second man.

"Aiden." Came the voice of a woman.

"I gotta get out of here." Said Aiden.

"Aiden!" Said the woman.

"I'm in here, Grandma" Said Aiden.

A middle-aged woman with short blond hair and brown eyes then came out of the kitchen holding two empty ketchup bottles. "Aiden Parker, i am too old to be chasing you down. I swear, sometimes i don't know who needs a leesh more. You or that dog. Anyway, enough playing with the dog, Aiden. You know, these ketchup bottles aren't gonna refill themselves."

"Sorry, Grandma Viki. I just can't stop thinking about my audition today." Said Aiden. "So, how do i look?"

"You look like you're going to play basket ball." Said Viki.

"Order's up!" Came a voice.

A man ringed the bell on the counter and placed the plate of fish and fries on the counter. This was Charlie, Viki's husband.

"Grandpa Charlie, what do you think of my outfit?" Asked Aiden.

"You look like you're going to play basket ball." Said Charlie.

"That's exactly what i said." Added Viki. She picked up the plate of food and walked over to where the counter where a costumer was waiting for their food. "There you go." She said as she handed the plate to the man.

"It's 3:00 o'clock. I've gotta go to my audition. And this is what i'm wearing." Said Aiden.

"What? You can't leave." Said Viki.

Three fat guys then entered into the diner.

"Hey, Earl." Said Viki.

"Hey, Viki." Said the fat man known as Earl.

"I need you for the early-bird rush." Said Viki.

"I know i'm leaving you short-handed, Grandma, but this is big. I mean, if they like me i could get out of Tennesse and become somebody." Said Aiden.

"If they like you? See, that's your problem. Now, look, you can roll on up out of here in one of those strech Limos and sing and act all around the world, but you're never gonna get to where you wanna be until you're happy with who you are." Said Viki.

"What?" Asked Aiden.

"You can go to your audition after your shift is over." Said Viki before walking away from Aiden.

"But i'm already gonna be late." Said Aiden.

"Psst, Aiden." Came a whispering voice. "Over here. Come, come, come, come, come, come, come." Said Charlie.

Viki walked over to a table where the three fat men were sitting. "Nice to see you, Glen."

"So that's it? You're just gonna pass up an opportunity to audition for MGM, one of the most powerful movie industries in Hollywood?" Asked Charlie.

"You heard what Grandma said: "You're not gonna get to where you're going till you're happy with who you are." Said Aiden.

"Well, you've been a great help at my diner for as long as i can remember, and it's time i repaid the favor. So go on to your audition." Said Charlie.

Aiden put Friday down and hugged his Grandfather. "Thanks."

Viki quickly noticed that Aiden was leaving the diner. "Excuse me. Charlie!"

"Hey, honey." Said Charlie.

"Charlie!" Said Viki.

"Remember what i said. Ten percent. I'm kidding." Said Charlie.

"Charlie! Where's he off to?" Asked Viki as she ran up to her husband.

"Who?" Asked Charlie.

"Who?" Said Viki.

"I don't see anybody, i don't know who you're talking to." Said Charlie. "Hey, have you ever seen an African avocado? They're orange, but they taste just like peanut butter."

Viki then noticed that something in the kitchen was on fire and tried to direct Charlie's attention to it.

"What? Guess what we're having for dinner? A basketful of kisses, honey." Charlie then looked behind him and saw the fire in the kitchen. "Oh man!" He rushed back into the kitchen to help put out the flames. "Who put a gym shoe in the deep fryer?"

The lights then flickered again a few times before stopping.

 **Oz**

 **##################################################################################**

Aiden rode through the town of Tennessee on his bike to make it to his audition with MGM, despite that fact that the sky was dark and gray. Although their business wasn't in Tennessee, the company was in town to audition little boys for a role in one of their films. When Aiden heard that MGM was in town auditioning young boys, he decided to audition himself. All his life, Aiden had wanted to be on T.V. That had been his life dream. And if he got the part in this movie, the dream was one step closer to coming true.

The boy saw a white building up ahead and rode up to it. He got off his bike and laid it up against the wall and walked towards the front door. As he proceeded to open it, a man walked out the door.

"Excuse me, sir. Sir? Sir, hi. I'm here for the audition with MGM." Said Aiden.

The man walked over to a board where the MGM audition poaster was and pulled the poaster off. "Sorry, son, i'm afraid auditions ended at four, due to signs of bad weather."

"Please, i'm only five minutes late." Aiden begged.

"Oh, alas, i feel your pain. But MGM has gone and where they are now, heaven only knows." Said the man.

A white bus then pulled out behind Aiden, with the logo of MGM plastered on it.

"Okay, guys, if you gotta go, go. Next stop, Nebraska." Came a male voice.

Aiden turned around and saw the bus and then looked back at the man.

"Who'd have thought it would be so hard to find an all-American boy with acting talent?" Said a man as he and a woman stood outside the bus.

"Yeah, how do the producers of movies with child stars do it?" Asked a man as he was getting on the bus.

"Hey, mister! Ma'am!" Said Aiden as he ran up to the bus.

"Oh, great, a groupie." Said a woman. "Sorry, dear, no autographs."

"Actually, i wanted to audition for you, but if it's too late do you think maybe you can listen my demo?" Aiden reached into his backpack and got out a small tape and handed it to the man.

"Oh, i..."

"No time. We'll have to get your audition another time." Said the woman, cutting the man off.

"No, no, Kathren. Sure, uh, gee...and you're an actor?" Asked the man.

"Yes sir. Well, actually, i'm a singer, but i can do both if you like." Said Aiden.

"Oh, i see. And you did this demo all by yourself?" Asked the man.

"All by myself." Said Aiden.

"Time to go." Kathren pressed a button and the bus doors began to close.

"Listen, i will try to listen to your demo." Said the man as the doors closed.

"Okay, thanks for your time!" Said Aiden as the bus drove off. The boy watched as the bus drove off down the Tennesse street until it was out of sight. He couldn't believe it. He had one opportunity to get himself on T.V...one chance to make his whole family proud of him...one chance to become a big star. And he missed it by a thread.

Just then, without warning, the ground began to shake unconcrolably, causing Aiden to lose his balance and fall onto the ground. The shaking then ceased.

"What in the world was that?" Aiden asked himself. What was up with the town today? First the lights at Viki's Diner flickered on and off and now an earthquake? Tennessee didn't get those kinds of desasters around here. twisters, maybe, but the chances of an earthquake happening here were slim to none. What was going on?

The Tennessee boy then got to his feet and walked back over to the building, got on his bike, and rode off.

 **Oz**

 **~LATER~**

Aiden rode down the street on his bike, disappointed that he had missed his chance to become somebody.

"Hi, Aiden." Said a woman standing on the sidewalk.

"Hi, miss Brenda." Said Aiden as he rode passed the woman.

"Good afternoon, Aiden." Said a man standing on the sidewalk.

"Hey, Mr. Carlos." Said Aiden as he passed by the man. The American Tennessee boy made a left turn and headed towards the sidewalk.

"Hello, son." Said a police officer standing on the sidewalk.

"Thanks, Mr. Edward." Said Aiden as he passed the officer. He then rode passed the statue of a man on a horse.

Looking from behind the statue of the man and horse, a young boy watched Aiden as he rode down the sidewalk on his bike. This boy was 12 years old, he had long light brown hair, pale skin and pale blue eyes. And he was on a bike. This was Patriot. "Get him!" He shouted. The boy and a group of several other boys drove out from behind the statue on their bikes and chased after him.

Meanwhile, Aiden was riding down the sidewalk, minding his own business, when suddenlly.

"Hey, Parker!" Came a voice from behind.

Aiden looked behind him and quickly saw who it was. It was Patriot and his band of friends.

"Prepare to die, Parker!" Shouted Patriot.

Aiden began peddling really fast, causing his bike to speed up. He and Patriot knew who each other very well. They went to the same school together, and had the same classes. Patriot was also known for being the school bully, and all of the kids at school, who were under his age, knew it and were afraid of him. He and his friends would pick on Aiden, pull mean, vicious pranks on him and beat him up everyday after school. And the boy knew that if they caught him today, they were gonna do it again.

"Hey, Parker, what's the rush?!" Shouted Patriot. He and his gang of thugs continued pursuing after Aiden. They followed the boy to a building titled "QUINN SHOE FACTORY" and Aiden got off his bike and rushed towards the building.

Patriot and the gang stopped their bikes and watched Aiden as he ran towards the building.

"Run, Parker! Run to Daddy!" Said Patriot. "We'll be waiting!"

 **~INSIDE THE BUILDING~**

Aiden ran inside the building and closed the door and leaned up against it and beathed a sigh of releaf. He was safe...for the moment anyway. The boy walked through the factory and went up to a black man.

"Hey, Carl." Said Aiden.

"Hey, Aiden, my man." Said the black man known as Carl. The two then high-fived each other. "I gotta show you something. Come here."

Aiden followed Carl over to a small table.

"Now i've been workin' on this for almost a year, and i've got an oppointment this after noon with your father" Carl opened a shoe box and got out a white sneeker with the number 2000's written on it. "to show him this. Go ahead, take it."

Aiden took the shoe from Carl and examined it.

"So what do you think? You think he'll like it?" Asked Carl.

"What is it?" Asked Aiden.

"What is it? This is the future. If i can get a professional basketball player to ware them, i predict that there will be a pair of those in every store and closet in America by next year. That's gonna be the hyper fashion." Carl said.

Aiden walked over to a window and looked out and saw Patriot and his friends outside circling around on their bikes.

"What's wrong?" Asked Carl.

"Nothing." Said Aiden.

"Aiden!" Came a voice.

Aiden turned around and saw a man walk up to him. He placed the shoe back on the table. This man was Jackson Quinn, the boss of the QUINN SHOE FACTORY.

"What are you doing here? I told you before this factory isn't a playground, it's dangerous." Said Jackson

"Dad, can i have a ride home to Mom's?" Asked Aiden.

"Aiden, is that boy, Patriot Cooper, picking on you again?" Asked Jackson.

Aiden looked down at the floor.

"Son, you're gonna have to face him sooner or later. Look, if you're afraid of something, you've got to stand and face it. Now run on, Son." Said Jackson.

Aiden walked away from his father and headed for the exit.

Jackson then walked up to Carl. "Carl, you should know better to let the boy play in here."

"Sorry, sir. Won't happen again." Said Carl.

"See that it doesn't. Now then, what was it you wanted to show me?" Asked Jackson.

"Right this way, please." Said Carl.

Jackson followed Carl over to the table to see whatever it was he wanted to show him.

Aiden stopped at the foot of the steps and watched as Carl showed off the sneeker to his father. The boy then walked down the steps and exited the building.

 **~OUTSIDE~**

Aiden walked up to his bike and picked it. Just as he was ready to leave, Patriot and his group of friends stepped out of hiding.

"Just because your Dad's rich doesn't mean you can hang around with my girlfriend." Said Patriot.

"We're just friends." Said Aiden.

"Not anymore." Said Patriot. "Get him!"

Patriot and the other boys charged at Aiden and jumped him and began to take turns hitting him, slapping him, pounding him, kicking him and punching him. After beating him up, Patriot got on Aiden's bike and his friends got on their bikes and rode off, leaving a battered Aiden lying on the grassy ground.

Aiden stood to his feet and watched as the bullies rode off on their bikes and made off with his. He had bruised purple eyes, his nose was bleeding and his bottom lip was busted and blood ran down his chin like drull. "JERKS!" He shouted before whiping the trail of blood away from his chin.

The battered Tennessee boy began to walk off, but he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of whispers. He looked back at an old junkyard and the whispers stopped. Aiden turned away from the sight and resumed walking, but immediantly froze when he heard the whispers again. Only, this time, they were bit louder.

The boy headed over to the junkyard where he entered in through the gate and followed the sound of the whispers in his head. As he made his way through the area, the whispers seemed to get louder. He then looked ahead of him and saw a dirt wall and heard whispering coming from within it.

Aiden walked towards the wall as the whispers continued to get louder and louder and louder, until finally, they ceased when the boy had made his way up to the dirt wall. He placed an ear close to the wall to listen carefuly for the sound of whispers. But there weren't any.

Curious as to what was making those loud whispering noises, Aiden began tearing some of the dirt off the wall with his hands, revealing an old brown handle. Aiden grabbed ahold of the handle with both hands and tried to pull whatever it was attached to out of the wall, but it wouldn't budge.

Aiden let go of the handle and resumed tearing the rest of the dirt off the wall. Once he was finished doing this, he grabbed ahold of the handle again and pulled on it, and this time the unknown object began to come out. He pulled the object out from the wall and onto the ground.

The device was an old, brown, dirt covered chest rapped in chains.

Aiden whiped some of the dirt off the top of the chest and bent down to it's angle. He pulled on the chains, but sighed when he saw a lock forbidding the object's opening. He was not discouraged for long, however. His Mom's farm was not far away, he could very well find some tools there and use them to open it. The question was: How was he going to get it there? He couldn't drag this chest all the way back to his house, he would get too tired. What was he to do?

Aiden then looked and saw an old red wagon amongst the rest of the junk, and that was when a light bulb went off in his head and a smirk appeared on his face.

 **Oz** **##################################################################################**

Dragging the old red wagon behind him by the handle, and with the chest inside the wagon, Aiden walked down the country road through the countryside of Tennessee. The boy soon arrived at his farm and walked up to the gate. He let go of the handle of the wagon and pushed the gate open with both hands. Aiden then re-grabbed the handle of the wagon and entered onto the property. He had left to gate open for his Mom, so when she came home, she could just drive in.

Aiden pulled the wagon around the farm house where the tool shed was. He walked up to the shed and let go of the handle. As he proceeded to open the door, Aiden noticed and ax leaning up against the wall of the shed. He picked up the ax and walked back over to the wagon, in which the chest resided. The boy then swung the ax and struck the lock, breaking it. All it took was one swing for the lock to break. Which wasn't suprising since the chest looked like it had been burried for 100 years.

Aiden dropped the ax on the ground, removed the lock and the chains and opened the chest to see what was inside. He looked and saw that there was old grey dirt in the chest. He rubbed some of it away and saw that there was something beneath it. The boy picked the mysterious object out of the chest and the grey dirt fell off of it, revealing what it was. "Wow." It was a book. How strange that someone would want to lock a book.

"The Wonderful Wizard Of Oz." By L. Frank Baum." Said Aiden, reading the title of the book. As the boy examined the old novel, his brown eyes widened and turned emerald green.

 **~VISION SEQUINCE~**

In the vision, Aiden could see a prarry countryside land, a farm house and a windmill.

Next was a little girl, who looked to be about the same age as Aiden. She had brown hair and brown eyes and was playing with a little black dog. She wore a green checkered dress and black flats.

The scene then changes to a huge twister sweeping up the farm house, carrying it away, with the girl and the dog inside.

The scene then changed to what seemed to be a magical land, with a witch, children dressed in blue, silver high heel shoes, a road made out of yellow bricks, a scarecrow, a man made out of tin, a Lion, a gorge, black beasts with heads of tigers and bodies of bears, a raging river, an endless pink flower field, a fild of mice, a bright, glowing, emerald green city, wolves, crows, bees, men dressed in yellow, flying monkeys, another witch, glass people, a giant spider, hammer heads, and a beautiful land ruled by a beautiful young woman.

 **~END OF VISION SEQUINCE~**

Aiden shut his emerald green eyes tight and then opened them, having now returned to brown. The boy then re-focused his brown eyes on the book he held in his hands. "Whoa."

Aiden then rubbed the rest of the dirt in the chest away, revealing several more books stacked on top of each other. All of them having the word 'Oz' in the title. "Neat." What were these Oz books? He didn't know, nor did he care. This was his discovery and he couldn't wait to see the look on all of the other kids faces when he showed it to them tomorrow for 'Show And Tell.'

Just then, a loud car horn was heard, bringing Aiden out of his train of thought. He put the book back inside the chest and closed it up. He opened the door to the tool shed, grabbed the handle of the wagon and pulled it and the chest inside. He then closed the door to the shed and ran inside the farm house through the back door.

He rushed outside and saw his Mom, Sharon, and his grandparents pulling into the driveway in their cars. His grandparents? What were they doing here? His mother, he could understand, as she worked from 10:00 in the morning to 5:00 o'clock in the evening, but what were his grandparents doing here so early? They didn't close up the diner until 10:00 o'clock at night. What were they doing here? Well, there was one way to find out.

Aiden ran up to his mother and grandparents as they were getting out of their cars, follow by Friday, who got out of the car with Viki and Charlie.

"Oh, Aiden!" Sharon gasped as she looked at her son's battered face. "Not again. Come on."

Sharon and the grandparents led Aiden back inside the house to tend to his injuries.

 **~INSIDE THE HOUSE~**

Later, as it now rained and thundered outside, Sharon was on the cordless phone talking with Jack about Aiden and the fight he had gotten into.

"No. Jack, listen. Aiden got beat up by the same group of kids today. He said that you told him to do it. Now, with that being said...did you give our son some advice?"

"Why, as a matter of fact, i did. How did you know?" Asked Jack on the other end.

"Did you tell him it was okay to fight?" Asked Sharon.

"I told him that he should face what he is afraid of and that he should start acting like a man." Said Jack.

"Well he took your advice, Jack! And he got into a fight today with the same kids from before and now thanks to you he's been beaten up again! Ugh!" Said Sharon before hanging up the phone and put it back on the charger. "Jerk."

Viki then entered into the kitchen.

"Who were you talking to just now, Sharon?" Asked Viki.

"Who?" Asked Sharon as she turned to face her mother. "No one. I was just making a grilled cheese sandwich. You want one? They're great."

"No, thank you, i'm not too big on grilled cheese sandwiches. Probably because i ate them all the time when i was pregnant with you." Said Viki. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

Sharon: "Uh...well, i..."

"Are you?" Asked Viki.

Sharon: "Uh...you know, i..."

"Are you?" Asked Viki.

"Mom, i can't lie to you." Said Sharon as she walked up to Viki. "Yes!"

"How wonderful!" Said Viki with excitment as she hugged Sharon. "Oh my gosh, Sharon! Does Jack know?"

"Yeah, he knows and he could care less about the baby. But i was trying to keep it quiet until i was further along." Said Sharon.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Said Viki.

"I know, i know! I'm just hoping that Aiden is happy, too!" Said Sharon.

"Oh, Aiden loves you. You just need to be straight with him when the time comes." Said Viki.

"I don't know, Mom." Said Sharon.

"Yes, you do. You know, you just sit him down and you say "I have some exciting, very exciting news to tell you, that i had to keep a secret, but i want you to be the first to know. I'm pregnant." Just like that, "i'm pregnant." Viki said.

"Mom, that's great!" Said Sharon before hugging her mother again.

"That's wonderful!" Said Viki.

Viki and Sharon: "(Singing) We're gonna have a baby. We're gonna have a baby."

"Come on! Let's go tell Aiden the good news!" Said Viki.

"Right." Said Sharon.

The two woman ran out of the kitchen.

 **~IN THE DINNING ROOM~**

Aiden sat in the dinning room at the dinner table with Charlie, eating his food.

Sharon and Viki entered the dinning room and walked up to Aiden.

"Well, we're on our way." Said Charlie.

"Okay." Said Aiden.

"I just got off the phone with your father. I told him what you told me: That it wasn't just Patriot Cooper." Said Sharon.

"Look, if he had known that, Aiden, i'm sure he wouldn't have..."

"It's okay, Grandpa." Said Aiden.

"But i want you to know how proud i am of you. I mean you faced them. Even though you were outnumbered." Said Charlie.

"And, since you took it like a man, your Grandmother and i have decided to share some good news with you." Said Sharon.

"What kind of good news?" Asked Aiden.

"Aiden...i'm having a baby!" Said Sharon.

"What?" Asked Aiden.

"Congratulations, Aiden! You're gonna be a big brother!" Said Viki.

"You're pregnant?!" Gasped Charlie.

"I'm pregnant!" Said Sharon.

"My goodness, that is good news! Another grandkid on the way. How 'bout that." Said Charlie.

"Congratulations, Aiden!" Said Sharon.

"You don't want me anymore?" Asked Aiden.

Everyone's smiles faded into frowns.

"Aiden." Said Viki.

"It's always been a plan that i would have more than one kid when i was ready. I mean our family has been having more than one child ever since the (1900's). Even your aunt Sarah has two children." Said Sharon.

"This is just great. It's bad enough you and Dad got divorced last year and i missed my audition with MGM, now i find out i'm being placed by another kid." Said Aiden.

"This kid is my baby." Said Sharon.

"Good. Then you raise it." Said Aiden.

"I will. I wouldn't be telling you this if i wasn't gonna have the baby." Said Sharon.

"Maybe i don't want a little brother or sister. Maybe i don't wanna be a big brother." Said Aiden.

"You won't be. Not with that attitude. And certainly not till you start acting like one. And what's up with this auditioning for MGM nonsense? I mean here it is, the weather's looking bad, and you're off auditioning for some silly T.V. company. And right in the middle of a twister watch too. Serves you right if you just blew away." Said Sharon.

"I imagan it would." Said Aiden.

"What was that?!" Asked Sharon.

"Uh, i mean...what i'm trying to say is...i don't think i'm much help around here with you and Grandma and Grandpa. Always daydreaming and stuff. I bet it would be a load off your back if something happened to me, wouldn't it?" Said Aiden.

"I imagan it would." Said Sharon.

"It would?" Aiden gasped.

"Now, Aiden, i..."

"But you said there was no family without me." Said Aiden.

"Now, believe me, Aiden, i..."

"You're just like, like Dad said!" Said Aiden.

"Now wait just a minute! That's going too far!" Shouted Sharon.

"I guess this means i'm not ready to be a big brother than, huh?!" Said Aiden.

"I'm having this baby and that's final! And i don't wanna hear another word about it!" Sharon yelled.

"You won't! I'm never talking to you again!" Said Aiden. The 9 year old boy rushed out of dinning room and out the front door into the rain.

"Aiden! Stop!" Said Sharon as she, Viki, Charlie and Friday chased after him. "Aiden, Listen to me! Aiden, come back here!" Sharon and the others stopped at the open front door and looked out at the rainny outdoors and watched as a soaking wet Aiden fled the property. "AIDEN! AIDEN!"

 **~WITH AIDEN~**

Aiden ran down the grassy road, through the rain, away from the property, with tears streaming down his face. The boy then stopped in his tracks and looked back at his home. Or at least it 'used' to be his home. Now that his Mom was having a baby, he knew that someone else would be living there in his place before the year was even over. His Mom was having another baby? It wasn't fair. How could she replace him with another baby? Why did she even need another baby? What was wrong with him? Did he do something wrong? Was this her way of getting back at him for something he did? What could he have done to deserve this? He didn't know, nor did he care. What he did know was that his Mother was having a baby and replacing him with it. And that was just fine with him. If she wanted to have and raise a new baby, then she could do it without him because he was out of here...for good.

Aiden then resumed running down the grass road, through the rain, headed towards his destination as it continued to thunder and poor down rain.

 **Oz**

 **##################################################################################**

Meanwhile, over at a mansion, Jack and his mother, Vivian were gathering things together in case a twister was to come. As bad as the weather was, it looked like that was about to be the case.

"It's not looking pretty out there tonight with strong guests of wind up to 90 miles an hour through the central plain area." Said a man on the radio in a southern accent.

"Don't forget the toilet paper." Said Jack.

"This just in." Said a man on the T.V. in a southern accent. "The National Weather Bureau has raised the twister alert from right-foot green to right foot yellow. Do you know what that means, folks? All you people in Tennessee should take extra precautions."

As the two continued packing up their belongings the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that could be?" Asked Vivian. The elderly woman walked over to the double doors and opened one, revaling a soaking wet, crying Aiden with black eyes and a busted lip. "Oh my goodness! Aiden, what happened? What are you doing here out in this bad weather? And why are you crying? Come on in."

Aiden: "(Sniffs)."

"Come inside before you catch a cold." Said Vivian.

Aiden entered into the house and Vivian closed the door.

Later, in the livingroom, Aiden sat on the sofa with Dad and Grandmother, telling them all of what happened that caused him to come here.

"And then Mom and Grandma and Grandpa came into the dinningroom and they told me that i was going to be a big brother. That Mom was having another baby." Said Aiden.

"Oh my word. You poor thing." Said Vivian.

"So is that why you ran all the way over here in the rain?" Asked Jack.

"You got it." Said Aiden.

"Oh, you poor thing, i'm so sorry." Said Vivian.

"How could she do this to me? How could she just replace me like that with another kid? Why does she even need a baby? What's wrong with me?" Asked Aiden.

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with you. Now your mother, on the other hand, that's a whole different story." Said Vivian.

"Mom." Said Jack.

"Well, it is." Said Vivian.

"Maybe she just didn't know how i'd feel about having a little brother or sister." Said Aiden.

"But she did know." Said Jack. "She just doesn't care like i do. She's actually trying to replace you with another child. And to think the judge awarded her full custody of you after our divorce last year. Clearly, she's having this baby to replace you and doesn't want you around anymore. She's probably even grown tired of you."

"Jack!" Said Vivian.

"I'm sorry for being harsh, Aiden. I'm just...telling you like it is. Your Mom is having this baby to replace you. And once that baby is born you'll be moving out and it'll be moving in." Said Jack.

"(Crying) I can't believe this is happening to me. First you and Mom get divorced, then i miss my audition with MGM and now i find out that i'm being replaced with another kid. Why do these bad things keep happening to me? What did i do?" Said Aiden.

"You haven't done anything, sweety. You haven't done anything wrong. Your father and i, we both love you very much. And we're gonna take care of you." Said Vivian.

"What do you think i should do?" Asked Aiden.

"Well...given that your Mom is having another baby to replace you, and that she'll likely ask the judge to award full custody to me once the baby's born, i say we beat her to the punch. Leave her before she leaves you." Said Jack.

"Where exactly are you getting at?" Asked Aiden.

"A have an estate over in Africa in the jungle. How would you like to fly over there and live with me. It would be just the two of us." Said Jack.

"Wow, living in the jungle of Africa. That's every boy's dream." Said Aiden.

"Well, fortunantly, for you, that dream is about to come true. So what do you say? You wanna do it?" Asked Jack.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Said Aiden in excitment.

"Alright, let's do this thing. Mom, call the airport and let them know that Aiden will be leaving for Africa on a privat jet, we'll pack up our cloths and belongings." Said Jack.

"Right." Said Vivian. The old lady got up from the sofa and left out of the livingroom to find the phone.

 **Oz**

 **##################################################################################**

At the Tennessee Airport, Aiden, who was wearing shades to hide his black eyes, ran through the airport to get on board the jet before the airport had closed due to the bad weather.

"Hold the plane!" The 9 year old boy ran up to a black podeum that a woman stood behind. "Did the airport close yet?"

"No, you just made it." Said the woman.

"Oh, thank goodness." Said Aiden.

"You're the only passenger on board this jet and everything's free. Take whatever you like." Said the woman as she opened a door and held it open.

"Thanks. Thank you." Said Aiden. The boy ran through the doorway and rushed down the hall towards the jet.

 **~ON THE JET~**

On board the jet, Aiden was blown away at how big the inside of it was. It was as big as a 747 airplane.

"Whoa, this is so cool!" Said Aiden. "Is this the private jet that's bound for Africa?"

"The one and only." Came a voice.

"Who said that?" Asked Aiden.

"I did. This is your captain speaking. Thank you for flying with us. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts as we embark on our flight to Africa. Thank you and have a nice flight." Said the voice of the pilot.

"Alright." Said Aiden. The boy walked over to a sofa and sat down on it before placing his bags on the floor in front of him. He then took off his shades and laid back on the sofa. "Wow. A guy my age could get use to this. Yep...this is the life. Nothing could possibly ruin this day."

 **Oz**

 **Africa**

Later, after arriving in Africa, as the jet flew through the dark, gray , rainy, stormy, thundering and lightning skies, Aiden was inside, fast asleep on the sofa. The boy was then awakened by a loud boom of thunder.

"AH!" Screamed Aiden as he fell off the sofa and onto the floor as the jet began to shake. The boy then got to his feet. "What's going on here?" The 9 year old got back on the sofa and looked out one of the windows and saw that the storm had gotton even worse than it was before the jet had left Tennessee. But it was too late to turn back. By now, the airport was probably closed due to bad weather conditions. "Ah, just great. First my parents get divorce, then i miss my audition with MGM, then i learn i'm being replaced with a baby, and now i'm up in the sky on a private jet in the middle of nowhere during a storm. How could it get any worse?"

As if on cue, a huge, gigantic twister slowly came into view as it headed towards the private jet.

"Oh, come on!" Said Aiden. The boy got off the sofa and ran up to the door that led to the inside of the cockpit. He then started banging on the door. "Captain! Captain! Captain!" Aiden tried to open the door, but it was quickly discovered that the door was locked. "Captain! Captain, help! Captain!"

Just then, without warning, the jet started spinning around and around.

Aiden rushed over to a near-by window and looked out and saw that the jet was now up inside the twister.

"Oh no! We must be up inside the twister!" Said Aiden. The boy screamed and fell on his back as the window shattered from the strong wind of the twister. "That's it! When i make it big, i'm gonna buy a nice private jet that's twister proof!"

Just then, the door blew off of the private jet, causing everything to get sucked out of it and into the twister.

Aiden held onto the sofa for dear life as everything else was being sucked out of the jet. "AHHH!" The boy then screamed as both he and the sofa were sucked out of the jet and into the tornado. "AH! HELP ME! HELP ME! AH!" Aiden screamed as the he was being spun around in the twister.

The cyclone continued to spin as the screaming boy inside it whaled for help until it vanished into thin air and Aiden's screams ceased and the private jet crashed into the African Jungle, possibly killing the captain on board.

Up in the sky, a bright circuler light was floating in the dark gray skies. The light then zoom off into the sky until it was completely out of sight. **********************************

 **So what did you guys think of this chapter? Was it good? Was it great? Please review and tell me what you think. Well...looks like this is finally it. The final chapter of "THE BOY OF OZ." I guess this officually marks the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as i did writting it. I'll bet you didn't have as much fun reading it as i did making it. I think L. Frank Baum would be proud of me, don't you think? If he were still here with us today to see how well his "Oz" books have prospered, and how far they have come, he would be so happy. I love all of his "Oz" books. From "THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ" to "GLINDA OF OZ." I love all 14 of his "Oz novels. But the one book i love most out of all of them...is "THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OF OZ." I have loved it since the day i first saw the (1939) film when i was little. From the moment i saw the movie, i was hooked, like everyone else. And throughout my years of living, i have seen many different parodies of the film and they have all been good. And that's the real reason i love "THE WIZARD OF OZ" so much out of all of the other "Oz" books. No matter how you tell it...it's always a good story.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter and what you thought of my other story, "THE BOY OF OZ."**

 **Thank you all for your reviews, as well as your support. It means a lot to me.**

 **God bless you and have a blessed day.**


End file.
